Lucy or Lisanna?
by ShadowWing331
Summary: Lucy gets sick for 3 days and doesn't see anyone from the guild that time. She goes to the guild after she was cured to see Natsu. She was ignored and eventually became depressed. What will happen to their relationship? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fanfiction called "Lucy or Lisanna?". It's for NaLu fans, not for NaLi (cause they might get disappointed. ^^'')**_

_**One or more chapters will be GrayLu. Then we move to NaLu. ^^ Hope you enjoy =D**_

**Chapter 1: Going for a Visit**

"**Aaaah.."** Lucy yawned, stretching her arms everywhere**. "Looks like my temperature's finally **

**dropped…,"** she thought too herself as she sighed in relief. **"Ever since I became sick, I haven't seen anybody from the guild.. It's been three days." **Lucy thought with a worried look on her face. **"Perhaps I should drop by the guild for a couple of minutes to see what's going on…"**

Pop!

"**Hime,"** said the Maiden spirit, Virgo, who came out of nowhere. **"AAAAAAAH!," **Lucy screamed, her arms were hiiiiiigh up in the air. Geez, what a scaredy-cat! **"W-wha.. H-how..,"** the scared blonde couldn't catch her breath. She was waaaaaaaay to scared. **"Time for punishment?" **the usual question of the calm, expressionless Virgo.

~moment of silence~

WHACK!

"**Did you come here just to ask that?,"** asked Lucy while hitting Virgo with her pillow.

"**Hime, please st-" **WHACK!

"**Uwa! You scared me!" **Lucy sounded like she was about to cry.

"**Hime," **Virgo said as she grabbed Lucy's arm, "**you just recovered from your fever. You might need my assistance in going to your guild, Fairy Tail." **Said Virgo, with an expressionless face. **"E-eh…"** Lucy was in a dead end. She had to be grateful to have such loyal spirits. She had nothing to answer but an 'okay' or 'fine'. Of course, she also didn't want to stay home and do nothing.. **"F-fine.."** The blonde-haired girl finally replied.

She turned filled her bath tub with warm water while she was wearing her sleeping attire with multiple designs such as stars and keys. She mixed multiple lotions with different effects to make her look more 'beautiful'. She stayed in the bath tub for about 10-15 minutes. When she got off, she wore her usual attire. A white sleeveless shirt with a big, blue cross on it. A blue skirt and a brown belt making sure it wouldn't fall. Long dark brown boots to finish her attire. Let's not forget those colourful ribbons on her hair. She was done. **"Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"**

POP!

"**Time for punishment?" **

"**No, I'm done! Let's go!" **

"**As you wish." **Then Virgo bowed.

_**There you go, the first chapter of "Lucy or Lisanna?" Sorry, it was a bit boring. Hehe… ^^.. Please review and please be in tune for the next chapter (There's going to be a bit of GrayLu). **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Sorry the previous chapter was short T.T I didn't really know how long one chapter is supposed to be so… yeah.. I'll try to make this chapter longer.**_

_**THIS IS NALU NOT NALI! (a bit of GrayLu though :P)**_

**Chapter 2: Don't Ignore Me!**

Virgo grabbed the blonde girl's arm and wrapped it around her neck. **"Now, now Virgo. I'm fine! You don't need to be too protective!" **said Lucy in a warm, encouraging voice. Yet she knew she was still dizzy. Virgo let go without hesitation. Then all of a sudden she got a headache and fell on the river where the fishermen would say, **"Careful, Lucy-san!"** Yep, she obviously fell down the river because of her dizziness. Virgo just facepalmed and dived in the blue, sparkling river to save her key owner.

-Few minutes later-

Virgo quickly jumped up, carrying Lucy bridal style (HAHA). They were both wet, but Virgo, apparently didn't care. **"I regret saying that..!" **Lucy was breathing heavily, **"don't let go of me until we're in the guild." **She told Virgo while slowly jumping down. Virgo just nodded. Weird that all the water soaking Virgo was gone in a few seconds. While walking, Virgo was wiping the water off Lucy from time to time. Lucy thought to herself. **"Where did she get the towel?.." "I got it from my pocket, Hime." **Virgo answered. **"She can read minds now?" **Lucy was getting freaked out. **"No, I cannot read minds, Hime."** Replied Virgo. Lucy was shocked. While they were in front of the guild door, Virgo bowed to Lucy and said "Glad to be of help, Hime." Then disappeared for the Celestial Spirit World (CSW). Lucy just closed her eyes and nod once.

Happy-go-lucky Lucy walked in the guild and shouted, "Hi everyone!" "HEY LUCY! WELCOME BACK!" everyone shouted for joy, the loudest was Happy. He flew to Lucy, hugging her really tight. The blue exceed was practically crying! Everybody was happy, some were talking about how they missed Lucy, what she was doing while she was sick, or even how she looked like when she was sponge bathing herself! Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh. **"I see, it's the usual, happy guild I know." **Lucy thought to herself. Not moving from her spot, she looked around a couple of times. Then she finally saw that pink-haired Dragonslayer, Natsu. Lucy was about to jump up and hug him asking why he didn't visit her. She was really full of joy! She was about to make her move until she saw Natsu talking to a white-haired girl name Lisanna. Adding to her pain, Laki Ollieta said that he ignored her greeting.

*click*

Her mood completely changed. Like somebody pressed her "light switch". She lsowly walked to the table at the corner of the guild. **"W-What the..?' Why am I feeling like this? It's just Natsu and anoth-… Lisanna.." **Depressed Lucy hugged her knees, and covered her face using her arms to avoid anyone seeing her depressed. Moments later, she felt someone holding her back. As if he was trying to comfort her. Lucy peaked a little to see who it was. **"G-Gray..?" **Lucy thought and blushed a little. His face was worried. Who knew there would be a day where Gray would look like that. **"You okay?" **asked Gray.

…

There was no reply. **"You were so happy when you went in until.." **Gray stopped and heard Lucy crying. His face got more worried. **"Was it because of Natsu?" **asked Gray with a concerned face. Lucy was shaking when she slowly stood up. She glared at Gray and her hand formed a fist. **"OF COURSE IT IS, ICE PRINCESS! WHO ELSE?" **Gray was just staring at Lucy then he smiled a soft smile. Everyone was staring at her..except Natsu and Lisanna who carelessly continued their conversation about Edolas. Lucy's face turned red from embarrassment. **"G-Gomen ne.." **she looked at Natsu then from embarrassment, it became anger and hatred. Both her hands formed a fist and she ran out of the guild. When the huge doors were closed, a loud scream was heard; **"I HATE YOOOOUUU!" **It was Lucy, obviously. But this time, it caught Natsu's attention. What an idiot, is he deaf or something? **"Who or maybe what was that?" **asked Natsu with that idiot, yet curious face of his. **"It was Lucy." **Replied Wakaba while he was smoking his cigarette. "**Why'd she shout?" "Who knows? The last person she was with was Gray." **Replied Macao while drinking his mug full of booze. **"That bastard, Gray.." **mumbled Natsu while he was running towards Gray. **"HEY ICE STRIPPER!" ** shouted Natsu while he was preparing a punch.

"**What the hell did you call me, Flame brain?"**

"**Stop playing innocent, what the hell did you do to Lucy?"**

"**I didn't do anything, droopy eyes!"**

"**Stupid, lying, underwear queen!"**

"**I comforted her for what you did! I hurt her once but not as hard as you hurt her!" **replied Gray as he punched the wall next to Natsu. **"When did Natsu hurt Lucy?" **asked Titania, Erza Scarlet while cracking her knuckles.**"LIAR! I WOULD NEVER HURT LUCY!" **shouted Natsu heading a fist towards Gray's face.Gray caught his hand before it could even reached him then said **"I asked her, she was sad, alone here, sitting on this stupid table!" **said Gray as he threw Natsu's arm. **"You completely ignored her, idiot." **Gray was starting to calm down. **"W-wh.." **the pink-haired boy was shocked. **"Idiot." **Gray whispered to Natsu while he was walking out of the guild, cracking his knuckles. Everyone in the guild was staring at Natsu while he was standing there, shaking. Erza punched him in the gut a followed Gray.

_**Sorry if that was still short. That's the only part I drafted on. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Tomorrow if possible. My family and I are going on a 4 day trip, so it might take a week. I promise, I really promise that I'll try tomorrow!**_

_**Please review and keep in tune for the next chapter. It would really be help if you guys gave me suggestions. Thanks! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Here's chapter 3 of my fan fiction called "Lucy or Lisanna?" There's going to be some cute GrayLu scenes here and a short NaLu one. Please be patient, NaLu fans and wait for your awaited NaLu parts.**_

_**Arigatou guisaimazu for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Chapter 3: Sorry**

Lucy threw her keys at the dining table and threw her shoes off. She went up her room and jumped on her bed. "Tears? Why am I crying? It's just..it's just.." her thinking was disturbed when she heard someone knocking at the door. "N-Natsu?" she mumbled. She wiped her tears using a soft piece of tissue and opened the door while she was barefoot. "Gray?" Lucy said while sliding her hand on her eyes. "Ah.. I-I'm sorry for calling you ice princess." Lucy apologized while blushing a bit. "No, it's okay. I'm used to it." Gray smiled, he acted so soft. The blonde was still embarrassed. He chuckled a bit while looking at Lucy's bright red cheeks. He 'sighed' and took his thumb and pointer finger to Lucy's chin. She was a bit startled until she figured out what would happen. She held Gray's hand and closed her eyes. Gray smiled and kissed Lucy on her lips softly for about 2-3 seconds while Juvia was behind a bush, "GRAY-SAMA!" she thought to herself loudly. After the kiss, Lucy was heavily blushing while Gray just smiled at her.

…

Lucy suddenly hugged Gray and started crying softly. "What's wrong? Wasn't the kiss enough?" Gray asked, hugging her back. "Gray.. I-I love you.. I really, really do but.." Lucy hugged Gray tighter and didn't bother to finish her sentence. "Tch." Gray pulled Lucy away and said, "If You love Natsu so much, tell him." He placed both is hands on Lucy's face and said; "I'm happy as long as you're happy. We're nakama, isn't it supposed to be like that?" Gray said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her really tight while his hand was on the back of her head. Lucy smiled and hugged back.

She didn't see Erza behind Gray until now. Lucy pushed Gray away, "What's wrong?" he asked a bit shocked. He saw Lucy waving her hand and she said "H-Hi, E-Erza..!" "Erza?" Gray looked behind him, "Oh uh.. H-Hi Erza..!" Gray was shivering "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" that's what he thought. "Since when did you get here..?" asked Lucy. "Hmm, only enough to see everything." She replied. Gray became frozen shut, "I can.. explain..?" Gray said nervously. "You don't have to." Said Erza while putting her head down. "I heard your conversation with Natsu." "Oh I see….." Gray replied with a rather scared voice. "Yes." Erza said and nodded. Gray sighed of relief, "That's good.. I guess.." then Erza nodded again. "Anyways," said Erza and she walked in Lucy's house while they (Gray and Lucy) followed. Erza sat down, crossing her legs, "is it true that Natsu is ignoring you?" Lucy was shaking then she nodded. "I think he is.. trying to stay away from me too.." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest.

**~Meanwhile, at the guild~**

Natsu was just standing there, looking guilty. "I.. hurt.. Lucy?" he asked himself. "Of course you didn't," said Lisanna, "now come on. Where were we?" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm but he quickly shook it off. "I.. Hurt..Ignored Lu-.. m-my princess…?" Natsu said while looking at Lisanna. "Tch, I thought he was all mine.." thought Lisanna. "Well um.. Let's visit her then.." Lisanna told Natsu while she was trying to smile. Natsu didn't reply so Lisanna just took his arm and ran off.

**~Lucy's House~**

"Hmm, you think he is?" asked Erza with a finger below her nose and thumb under her chin while her elbow rests on a brown table. "Y-Yes…" replied Lucy. "He didn't bother visiting me too.." "Hmm," thought Erza, "I see.. And if I'm not mistaken, Natsu is the one visiting you often, correct?" Lucy nodded in reply. "And the rest of the guild members just stay and worry about you?" Lucy nodded in reply again. "He ignored my greeting too. Above that, he didn't really talk to me or visit me the past two weeks." Lucy wiped a tear that managed to escape her eye. "Why am I feeling sad?" asked Lucy while covering her face. "I-It's just N-Natsu!" she shouted and kneeled down while covering her face. "There, there.." Gray kneeled down and patted her back, and hugged her eventually. "I-It's not like I love him.." "Because you do." Erza said, nodded once, then stood up. "I.. don't.. l-" Lucy was cut off by Erza, "Yes. You do." Lucy blushed and stood up quickly. "D-Don't jump into conclusions, Erza!" the blonde slapped Erza and kicked them out of her house. "Sigh," said Erza as she rubbed her red cheek, "she never learns, huh Gray?" Gray completely ignored her question. He was just watching Lucy through her window, watching her cry softly and immediately wiping her tears. "Lucy.." he gently whispered as Erza grabbed him and went back to the guild.

As Lucy watched Erza and Gray go, she mumbled "Gray…" and tears slowly went down her eyes and smiled. "When can we kiss again?"

~sudden realization~

"W-What am I saying?.. Heh.." she blushed and smiled as Gray waved from afar.

**~1 week ago~**

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy shouted with a big smile on her face. "Oh uh.. Hey Luce." Natsu said with a small smile then continued his conversation with Lisanna. "Oh.." Lucy's smile faded, "okay then… have fun, I guess.." She slowly walked away and sighed, "Haaaaaaaa…" "Oh? What's wrong Lucy?" asked Mirajane while holding a beer she was supposed to give to Macao. "Oy! Where's my drink?" asked Macao with a rather annoyed voice. "In a minute!" replied Mirajane. "Tch.. It's about Natsu… He's been…well.. Not caring about my presence since last week. He also stopped 'barging' in my house.." replied Lucy. Her voice sounded like she was really lonely. "I-Is it because of my sister, Lisanna?" Mirajane asked as she put down the beer and sat down with a concerned face. "Oh, no, no!" Lucy said while she was waving both her hands in front of Mira, "I-It's not her! We're pretty good friends! Haha!" With a hand behind her head, she was laughing somewhat loud. Then Lucy immediately jumped off her chair and walked towards the guild doors. Mirajane's face was still concerned and somewhat angry too. "Grr… Of course it's her fault!" Lucy thought to herself loudly.

**~Present~**

Lucy saw Natsu being grabbed by Lisanna, walk to her house. "Huh? Natsu and.. HER!" Lucy pronounced 'her' like she was growling. She heard a knock on her door, "Lucy! Are you alright? It's us! Natsu and Lisanna!" Lucy took a deep breath. "I'll answer it. No hard feelings, no hard feelings.." she took another deep breath and shouted "Just a minute!" Lucy wriggled her cheeks using her hands while standing up, "Try to fake a smile, try to fake a smile!" she looked at a mirror and said, "That should do!" she went down the golden brown stairs and opened the door. "Hi! Please come in!" Lucy said with a big grin on her face as she welcomed Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu sat on a chair with a blank, speechless face. Lisanna just stared. "Huh.. Lucy, are you okay now?" Lisanna asked while she held Lucy's arm. "What do you mean? I was always A-Okay!" Lucy said with a big, wiggling grin, "Don't lie. I overheard Gray's 'talk' with Natsu." Lucy was shocked and suddenly shook off Lisanna's grip. "Uh… She found out..! Now she might think I like Natsu!" Lucy thought to herself then gulped. "Haha!" she laughed. "Those two boys, making up stuff about me again, huh? Haha!" Lucy said, pretending to laugh. "Are you sure?" Lisanna asked with a very concerned face. "Yes! Haha!" replied Lucy, trying to laugh again. "Well.. okay.. if you say so…" Lisanna smiled. "Come on, Natsu." She told him. But Natsu just shook his head in reply. Lisanna's eyebrows sunk and she left the door. A few seconds later, Natsu stood and mumbled some words. "Lucy I.." He suddenly stopped. "You, WHAT?" Lucy asked with her arms crossed. "Lucy, I didn't know.." Before Lucy could say something, she was being hugged by Natsu. "F-Forgive me.." he said as he ran off. "His hands, his body.. Is.. so.. warm.." Lucy thought to herself as she smiled. "Sorry Natsu but.. I won't forgive you until I know the truth.. I'll **have** to do the same thing to you too.. Sorry.." Lucy said as he walked up the stairs, felling her arms.

_**So that's it guys! Chapter 3!I told you there was going to be a cute GrayLu scene her ^^. The next chapter will be posted in a few days. Like I said on the previous chapter, I'm going on a vacation with my family! ^^ This is as longest I can make for this chapter, I want to keep things relevant, 'kay? :P Anyways, again, please be patient NaLu fans! Sooner or later, you'll see the sweetest NaLu thing EVER! Thanks for the reviews, and please stay in tune or at least continue reading! THANK YOU!**_

_**~ShadowWing331**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! Sorry this LAST chapter is very very very very very late .! I have been very busy, please forgive me! Gomen! Please enjoy w**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON "LUCY OR LISANNA?"**_

"_Tears? Why am I crying? It's just..it's just.."_

_(door knocking)_

_She wiped her tears using a soft piece of tissue and opened the door while she was barefoot._

"_Gray?"_

_He 'sighed' and took his thumb and pointer finger to Lucy's chin. She was a bit startled until she figured out what would happen. She held Gray's hand and closed her eyes. Gray smiled and kisses Lucy on the lips softly for about 2-3 seconds._

"_If you love Natsu so much, tell him." He placed both his hands on Lucy's face and said; "I'm happy as long as you're happy. We're nakama, isn't it supposed to be like that?"_

"_Lucy I.." he suddenly stopped. "You WHAT?" asked Lucy with her arms crossed. "Lucy, I didn't know.." Before Lucy could say something, she was being hugged by Natsu. "F-Forgive me.."_

"_Sorry Natsu but.. I won't forgive you until I know the truth.. I'll have to do the same thing to you too. Sorry.." Lucy said as she walked up the stairs, feeling her arms._

**Chapter 4: You Scared Me**

"Sigh.." said the pink haired dragon slayer while sipping on his fire drink. "I wonder if she forgave me.." he thought.

**SFX: door being kicked**

The doors of the guild was kicked wide open. Who was responsible for doing that? Standing there was..

…

Wait for it..

"Lucy!" Natsu beamed, running towards the girl with his hands extended. Before he can even hug her to death, his face was slammed with her hand.

"Hmph." She said.

She was wearing a rather disturbing outfit today. A short, sleeveless shirt that didn't reach her bellybutton. A rather short skirt making her purple underwear visible. She paired that with cheetah-patterned high heels. Yep, those perverted oldies such as Wakaba and Macao were staring. Well, everybody was staring from the shock and such.

She walked towards the half naked man at the top right corner of the guild. Luckily, team Shadow Gear, Juvia and Erza was out on a mission and the Strauss siblings were thinking of what they should do with Lisanna's grave at the church. Coincidence? I think not.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Macao.

"Who care? She's smokin' hot!" said Wakaba. His eyes were heart-shaped for some unknown reason. Is that even possible? I don't know.

"What's gotten into you, Lucy?" asked Gray.

"Shh! I'm just doing this to show Natsu how I felt when he ignored me." She whispered as she sat on Gray's lap.

"Tch.." Gray sighed as he knew he was being used, but what can he do? Run away and let her be depressed? That's _so _unfriendly. But using your friend is unfriend-lier anyway.

Lucy cuddled with Gray then Gray let out another sigh. Everybody at the guild stared and them and Natsu was well, in great shock.

"Uh Lucy.. have you, uhh.. do you.." Natsu said as he walked closer, trying not make eye contact to avoid the torture in front of him. He was nervous, the pain of Lucy doing this is ripping his heart out. Yet the only proper action he was showing was rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm?" said Lucy as her insanely huge breasts bounced on Gray's chin. "I hope he confesses… My life would be complete~!" she thought.

"Nothing.. N-Never mind.." said Natsu while ruffling his own pink hair as he walked away.

"Sigh.." Lucy looked at him with a face that says "sorry". Meanwhile, Gray suddenly chuckled while Lucy was cuddling.

"W-What?" Lucy asked with a somewhat troubled voice. Her face turned pink for no apparent reason.

"Heh, why don't you just forgive the poor flamebrain?" Gray asked.

"W-Why would I do that?" she asked, her face turned even more red!

"He looks like he was going to confess by the look his _face_.. Gray pulled Lucy closer. Little did he know that Natsu was secretly watching and listening from the shadows.

"Damn that Gray.. Pulling Lucy closer and trying to make her his.." Natsu mumbled as he formed a fist.

After a few minutes, Lucy pulled a bit closer from Gray. She snuggled up to him and put her legs on his lap making her panties even more visible. It was visible from the start anyway, so who cares?

"DAMN!" Natsu suddenly shouted, which made attention turn towards him.

"What?" asked Nab who was standing next the request board, still, after 7 years.

"Ughh…" Natsu said as he looked around for answers.

"Are Gray and Lucy bothering you?" asked Kinana while wiping a white glass plate with a warm towel.

"O-OF COURSE N-NOT..!" he said as he sweated. Then after a few seconds of everyone in the guild staring. He suddenly marched out of the guild while Gray, Lucy and the rest of the guild members watched him.

"Sigh.." said Lucy as she let her legs down and held her hands. "M-Maybe I should tell hi-" Lucy was cut off by Gray, who managed to somehow get a hold of Lucy's uncovered hips and kissed her on the lips. He let go when the guild members started staring. "Go." He said. Lucy got teary-eyed for some-reason-nobody-knew. She jumped off Gray and hugged him tight. Her arms were flailing in the air as she ran towards the guild doors. She stopped, suddenly. "I hope you can help me if it doesn't work out~! ^.^" she stated and smiled her irresistible cute, smile.

"Fine." Gray replied as he waved his arm as a signal of "good bye". Lucy smiled in reply and off.

She saw the dragonslayer being comforted by his blue exceed, Happy.

"Oi.. come on, Natsu.. it's alright.." Happy said as he softly pushed Natsu's shoulders. Apparently, there was no reply. Happy just sighed. He slowly followed Natsu to who-knows-where they were going.

"Happy, s-sorry for not replying. I was just wondering what happened between Gray and Lu-" he was cut off when a familiar voice shouted.

"Natsu!"

"L-Luce?"

She was running as fast as she. She was wearing really high heels, she didn't want to trip, did she? Natsu just eye widened. Lucy beamed with joy. She was about to jump for a hug but then she reached her limit then tripped.

"Kyaa~!" she shouted.

"Whoops!" Natsu chuckled. "Wait for me, Luce!" Natsu quickly ran to Lucy and picked her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Gee Luce, don't go running then tripping like that! You're going to scare me!" Natsu complained as he sighed in relief as he carried 'Luce'. Happy nodded and said, "Aye.."

"Heh, sorry Natsu.." she said as she blushed.

"Besides, why'd you come after me? It pretty much looked like you hated m-" he stopped talking when he felt Lucy's finger on his mouth.

_**Note: for the following scene, Natsu has a bold text while Lucy has italic. Happy is a normal text. Natsu and Lucy is italic and bold, obviously XD. And underlined text is third-person or the narrator XD**_

"_I'm sorry."_

"**About what?"**

"_About slamming your face on my hand."_

"**Psh, don't mind that. I hurt you more if I'm not mistaken." :P**

"_Huh?"_

"**Don't be silly, I know you like me! At least that's what Gray said!" he chuckled and smirked at the same time.**

"Because Natsu was too dumb to realize!" The exceed butted in.

"**I thought you were on my side, Happy!"**

_-blush-_

"You liiiiiiiiiike him, right Lucy?"

"_Sigh.."_

"GUUHUUU!"

_-blush- "There's no hiding now.. Yes.. I LOVE him.."_

"She looooooves him! She really dooooes!"

**-shocked- "You really mean that, Luce?"**

"_I know you don't feel the same way, but.._

She was cut off when she felt warms lips on hers.

"GUUUHUUU!" Happy tried to cover his mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

She closed her eyes and held onto Natsu's neck, she didn't want to fall after all. If she did, Natsu would get dragged with her. He let go after a minute or two for some air. The kiss was slow, savouring and passionate. When did he become a great kisser? Just now, probably.

"_Why'd you do that?"_

"**I-I.."**

_-blush-_

"**L-Love you too Luce..**

"_Wh-.."_

Hold it, girly. He isn't done yet.

"**I knew our meeting was a like a special encounter.. I can't think of how Fairy Tail would be like, right now, if you hadn't joined. C-Can we.."**

Natsu was cut by Lucy when she suddenly said, _"Move our relationship to the next level?" _ Both blushed

They kissed once more..no.. not in Natsu's house.. just a few blocks away from it. They looked like they didn't care anyway.

"_Why not?"_

A loud applause was heard from the people around them. They didn't notice them. Natsu was flushed but smiled anyway.

"_When do you plan on letting go of me?"_

"_**Oh!" **_Natsu said as he slipped his arms off Lucy.

"_Ow!" _Lucy screamed. _"Nice going, Sherlock! You could've placed my legs on the ground first!"_

"**Ah.. Sorry!" **he offered help. The whole "going to the next level" is bugging him. But he was happy about it.

She gladly took his offer but was still pouting.

"**Come on! Stop making that face! You don't look pretty like that!" **Natsu said as he poked her cheek multiple times. 

She giggled and blushed. 

"_Me? You think I'm pretty?__"_

"**What's wrong? I'm your boyfriend, is something wrong?"**

The word boyfriend echoed in her head a couple times.

"_Well n-n-.." _Natsu didn't let her finish and immedietly grabbed her hand..gently..

"**I'll walk you home, kay?" **he smiled as he gripped her hand.

"_Okay?" _She said with her voice covered in hesitation. 

Lucy suddenly stopped and quickly poked the back of Natsu's head. 

"**Who, what, when, where?" **

"_Haha!"_

"**Guhh.. come on, Luce. It's getting late!" **he said as he continued walking.

Lucy struck her tongue out in reply. _"Bleeeh!" _she giggled and jump on Natsu's back.

"**Wha..?" **he tried avoiding eye contract because he was blushing. But who couldn't resist those beautiful chocolate eyes?

"_I love you.." _she said as she kissed his ear and fell asleep on his shoulder. She was really tired, yup yup.

"**I love you too." **He whispered as he cuddled on her sleeping head.

"They looooooove each other!"

Natsu grinned to what happy said, then he winked.

"HUUU!HAHA!"

"Hey, there was this couple kissing at the street yesterday." Cana randomly said. Her legs were wide open as there were three alcoholic barrels in front of her. She had several glass bottles beside her too. "I saw them while headed home." She added.

"A couple?" asked Wakaba. "Not every day you see that here."

"How do they look like?" asked Macao.

"I saw a guy with pink hair. The girl's face was being covered."

"Pink hair?" asked Wakaba?

"Yes." Mirajane butted in with a smile. "And he moved away 2 weeks ago." She smirked.

Cana, Wakaba and Macao were speechless. Poker face. Then the silence was broken when Macao quickly stood up.

"It's obviously _them_."

"Them? Natsu and Lisanna?" asked Wakaba.

"No.." replied Mirajane with the 'are-you-serious?' look written on her face.

"Wasn't Lisanna here yesterday?" asked Wakaba. Everyone nodded in reply.

"Then we all know who they are." Wniked Cana, then drank from her barrel. Wakaba and Macao smirked along with Mirajane.

"HEHEHEHEH.." they all laughed with a quiet, yet evil sounding voice.

"D'hell r'yu laughin' about?" Gray asked with a pissed off look.

"None of your concern, Fullbuser." Hissed Cana while bringing her bottle down.

"Tch.." Gray replied with 'I'm-pissed' written on his face. Not literally, jeez.

SFX: door opening

It opened, everybody stared.

Lucy was there. Just Lucy. Mirajane, Cana, Macao and Wakaba were staring with a disturbing smile. Gray just glared at them secretly.

"Hi guys!"

"Heyo, Luce!" Gray replied.

Lucy blushed when she remembered what happened between them yesterday. It sent a tickle on her bones.

"Hiii~" she greeted him with a big smile. Gray smiled too. She walked over to Gray and sat beside him.

"How'd the confession go?" he asked.

She gave him a thumbs up. Her other eye was closed and gave a big grin while doing that.

" So, Gray.." she asked with a dash of nervousness in her voice.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Are you really okay with this? I mean you kissed me the other day and-" she stopped when she noticed Gray facepalming.

"Of course! I was the one who asked you to do it, right?" he smiled. Lucy smiled too and hugged him. He hugged her back, not like he had a choice.

"Gee, his mood suddenly lightened when he saw Lucy.." said Cana with a weird look on her face.

"He liiiiiikes her!" Happy, who came out of nowhere, rolled his tongue.

"GAH!" shouted Cana. She looked at Happy, her face was somewhat embarrassed.

"Guh, it was just you.." she sighed and continued drinking her alcohol.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"More importantly, where's Natsu?" asked Macao.

SFX: door being kicked AGAIN

"RIGHT HE-" he was cut off when you saw Gray and Lucy hugging.

"Ada, ada." Mirajane sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Lucy turned around. "Oh, hi Natsu!" she sang as she jumped off from her and Gray's hug and ran towards him.

"Hey Luce~!" he smiled. "And hi, ice queen!" his smile turned to a glare.

"What now, flame breath?" asked 'Ice queen'.

"You flirting with my woman?" 'Flame breath' asked.

"OOOO!" everyone in the guild shouted.

"N-No, Natsu! He helped me process..the one that happened yesterday!" she said, grabbing his shoulders.

"Hmph." Natsu pouted. "Just make process with Juvia, jeez!"

Juvia turned around when she heard her name.

"I-I'm working on that.." Gray replied. Juvia heard everything and became red as a tomato.

Natsu sticked his tongue out and carried Lucy bridal style out the guild. Lucy flushed pink, obviously.

"WAIT NATSUUUUUUUU~" Happy shouted, flying as fast as he could towards him.

**THE END!**

**So how was it? Really sorry about the late update. And about the sucky ending.. Couldn't think of anything else.. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction ^_^ Please review! :D**


End file.
